The Wedding Rehearsal
by RastrosRebel
Summary: When Jade arrived few days earlier than canon. JaThea
1. A Lending Hand

**A/N:** First story ever. Kindly share your thoughts?

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. But Glaiza De Castro and Rhian Ramos own my heart. _Hati sila ;)_

* * *

"Who is that?" Althea Guevarra nudged her best friend Batchi, a fascinated look briefly crossing her beautiful features.

It was the night two days before the wedding between the future Mr. & Mrs. Gabriel Tanchingco. Pearl, a doctor at the hospital Athea's father was confined in had asked her to coordinate her wedding with the scion of a wealthy Chinese-Filipino family. From top to bottom, the dark haired Guevarra had organized the upcoming event. The entirety of it; including the wedding dinner rehearsal. Suffice to say, she knew every important member of the said family.

So it's no wonder Althea was confused when a young woman, who was about her age, was elegantly _gliding_ through the normally uptight Tanchingco clan. Yes, gliding. There was no other word that could describe the way the mystery woman was gracefully playing up the crowd. _She could run Grace Kelly for her money_ , the femme dazedly thought. Never mind the fact that _she_ was dolled up to the nines, yet still giving an innocent and casual aura around her.

"Hm?" Batchi Luna looked up from the seating arrangement she was working with and noticed the newcomer. "Oh, _her_." A sly smirk played along the man-trapped-in-a-woman's-body, or so Batchi kept insisting, and touched the frame of her glasses.

"Yes, _her_. And don't get any ideas." Althea hissed under her breath. It took her more than a moment to finally take her gaze off of the woman now enveloped in John Tanchingco's arms. Huh. A relative, perhaps? The wedding coordinator busied herself with a

"Heh." Batchi's smirk widened, dragging the suspense. A particular sharp look was her reward from Althea and then the butch shrugged. "She's Jade Tanchingco. Took a vacation, or so Mrs. Amanda told me." The short haired lesbian even pointed the name on the seating chart in her hand with the tip of her ballpen; just across from the name _Paul Tanchingco._ "Wait, is it just me or is your gaydar pinging like crazy whenever you see that Paul guy? I swear he's gay."

"Batchi, you think everyone's gay." Althea deadpanned before leaving her highly amused friend to do her job― fulfilling everyone's fairytale but hers.

 **JatheaRastroJatheaRastroJatheaRastroJatheaRastroJatheaRastroJatheaRastroJatheaRastro**

Jade Dionisio Tanchingco felt eyes on her the moment she stepped into the function hall. That was nothing unusual. Her mom seemed set to have her on the spotlight, even as a babe. Still, there was something peculiar in the air. Maybe it's because of the wedding. Epic was the right word for it, if she wasn't mistaken. Something monumental was bound to happen tonight, she was sure of it. With a background like hers, raised where fortune and Fate ran rampant in their culture, Jade firmly believed in her guts.

Mocha eyes briefly caught sight of dark hues before the woman who owned them walked away.

"Jade, hija!" A frantic voice called out to her, pulling her away from her Angkong's arms and was met by a regal looking woman. Clearly, Ama had aged well. But from what Amanda had hurriedly whispered in her ear earlier, the grandmother she had idolized since childhood had suffered from the terrible fate of Alzheimer's. Now knowing that her Ama recognized her, Jade smoothly stepped away from the Tanchingco's patriarch and engulfed the vulnerable Cecilia in a fierce embrace.

"Ama," Jade whispered mainly to herself.

"Jade." Cecilia repeated, fragile hands cupped Jade's face. "Rescue me. Help me, my _apo._ I do not know these people.

"Oh, Ama." The family's _unica hija_ lamented. "They are your family, just like I am."

"No no no. I don't know them. And _he_ 's smelly." The older woman pointed quite bluntly at John, to which he only smiled at his wife lovingly and indulgently. Through the years, Jade noticed that despite their arranged marriage, the patriarch truly loved her Ama. A help quickly ushered Cecila from the newly arrived young woman.

A discreet look around, perhaps to get a glimpse of the woman she had seen earlier, and was met by Paul's cold eyes. Her shoulders slumped almost unnoticeably.

He still hated her.

Tears prickeled at the corner of her eyes and Jade tried to fight them away. Her saviour from an emotional breakdown came in the form of her long-time boyfriend.

David.

An affectionate smile was automatically plastered on her gentle features. David was her male best friend, even when they were in their nappies. She welcomed his hug; though for some reason, her frame was coiled in tension.

Wrong. David's arms felt wrong around her.

Jade blinked in confusion and before she could muse on it any further, a melodic voice came from behind them.

"Pearl," the voice called out to her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

Breath didn't seem to come naturally as it did moment's ago when she _finally_ got what she secretly wished earlier. The woman from before was casually chatting with Pearl and for the first time in her entire life, she felt an emotion she only heard in passing:

Envy.

Jade wanted to have that easy smile directed at her. Those dark eyes fixated on her, as if this Althea girl would listen to each and every word she'd say. The strange woman was attentive enough to Pearl.

 _She's probably a great.. friend._ Jade thought.

"Jade!"

It was David.

She turned her attention back to her boyfriend, missing a pair of inquisitive eyes on her.

"Yes, David?" Jade asked almost defensively. She didn't know why; she didn't do anything wrong.

Right?

David smiled at her, though concern was palpable in his handsome face. "I was just asking how your trip was? You barely called these past couple of weeks. Of course it could also be my fault, I was.."

Jade felt herself slipping away from the conversation, nodding almost mechanically to whatever David was saying as he guided her towards their seats. Good ol' David, always asking how she was and every inane things.

 _Not inane. He's your boyfriend._ She berated herself, settling down across from Paul.

Paul who still hated her.

Jade fought an internal battle to hang her head in shame and continue sneaking glances at Althea.

Three guesses which won.

"...Oh, you've noticed Althea. Quite the looker, right? Such a shame."

David's words jolted her out of her reverie, and she also could feel her brother's smirk aimed at her. Jade jutted her chin, as if defying Paul's thoughts. Whatever they were.

"Shame? And why is she here anyways?" She asked, careful not to sound eager for her _boyfriend's´_ answer _._ Why would she be eager, anyway? She was just curious as to why a stranger was comfortably weaving from a family member to one another, like they were all well-acquainted with her.

 _Well, everyone except me._

Jade found herself wanting to pout but withheld her childish action to listen to David. In turn, he leaned in almost giddily to whisper close to her ear― such act used to send shivers down her spine. Ten years ago. "She's a lesbian. Insanely hot, right?" Jade's subconscious self couldn't help but agree with him. What, it's not like she didn't know how to appreciate a woman's beauty. Nothing wrong with that, right?

….

"And she's the wedding coordinator. Good friend of Pearl."

Of course. Jade was closed to palming her face in exasperation. She knew most of her family's friends. So of _course_ this Althea was a wedding coordinator. An amused smile and a shake of her head was her answer to David then steadfastly avoiding to look at Althea and her brother

Dinner was about to start anyway.

 **JatheaRastroJatheaRastroJatheaRastroJatheaRastroJatheaRastroJatheaRastroJatheaRastro**

"Stop looking at her! Geez, you look like a cat in heat. Wait, you aren't right?" Batchi stopped in her tracks, looking at Althea like she had grown another head. "I mean, wedding coordinator and the bridesmaid? Talk about a trope."

"She's the bridesmaid?" were the only words that left Althea's lips. She picked up a lipstick from the marbled floor and absentmindedly tucked it into her bag. If the owner came looking for it, she'd give it back. Doubtful but still. Their crew were just about done packing and had call it a night. The guests left the vicinity as well, and the young woman called Jade was retreating with her family.

"Yes." Batchi sighed exasperatedly and heaved her backpack, impatiently waiting for her friend. "C'mon, let's _go_. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner you'll see her again."

"You know what," Althea paused momentarily, eying the piano the orchestra the Tanchingco clan had hired brought, then turned back to Batchi. "Why don't you go ahead. I need to.. check on something first."

The butch rolled her eyes. "Here you go again and your music. _Fine_. Take care, and don't stay up too late at the hospital, alright?" She chided Althea before walking away with a lazy wave at the short haired woman.

When Althea was sure Batchi was out of hearing range, she grabbed her bag from the table and headed to the instrument. A giddy feeling washed over her being, and suddenly her mind was filled with thoughts of the heiress who caught her eye. From the moment Jade Tanchingco entered the function hall, her heart seemed to beat in another rhythm. Althea was a romantic at heart― hopelessly and helplessly so, if Batchi had any say about it. She believed in soul mates and the grand schemes of Fate.

Seeing Jade, she knew Fate had laid a hand for her tonight.

Carefully sitting on the piano bench and reverently running the tip of her fingers on the engraved _Baldwin_ , she smiled softly to herself. Words started to pour out of her lips and her digits automatically caught up to play a melody that went well with them.

 _Let me sleep even just for tonight_

' _Cause I can't keep you from wanderin' 'round my mind_

 **JatheaRastroJatheaRastroJatheaRastroJatheaRastroJatheaRastroJatheaRastroJatheaRastro**

Jade felt like there's something missing. She stopped in her tracks and checked her purse, ignoring David's confused look, and found her favourite lipstick was gone. "David, would you mind if you go ahead? I brought a car with me anyway. Go on, I'm sure your mom's fretting; it's late." It took little convincing for her boyfriend to go before she hurried back to the hall.

It was empty.

Or she thought it was empty, when an angelic voice rang throughout the room. For the nth time that night, she found her breath knocked out of her lungs. Only one person had evoked this reaction from her. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and cautiously approached the slender figure by the piano.

Only a couple of steps away.

Longing. Jade longed to be closer to her.

 _How could I possibly go on_ _  
_ _When all I have in my mind's together we belong_ _  
_ _I stopped believin' til you came along_

Her eyes shut as she let Althea's voice wash over her. Take her to the tides and sweep her away from everything. From Paul's hatred. From her family's pedestal. From David.

David.

Her _boyfriend._

Jade was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the music stop. Her hands were curled into tiny fists, wanting to anchor herself to reality. When she opened her eyes, Jade found a pair of piercing dark eyes boring through her soul.

She swallowed nervously.

"Can I help you?"


	2. Important AN!

Hello, guys! I'm so sorry that this is not a new chapter But you see, it took me a while to get my muse back and if you religiously followed TRMD's episodes since day one, you'll know how overwhelmed I am by the fast pace of the story line. Good thing is, it's back. My muse is back and I've transferred this story, and also wrote a _very_ short introduction of a new one starring our very own Batchi Luna, to Wattpad. Just 'cause I noticed that most TRMD fics are posted there. Expect the next chapter this week, and I hope y'all aren't hella pissed at me.

My Wattpad UN is KapitanBatchi

And so is my Twitter account ( KapitanBatchi) for more updates!

Once again, I am so sorry for leaving you hanging for 63 days and would be grateful if you continue your support and love for the fics I write.

Viva la RaStro, peeps!


	3. Lipstick Phenomena

Althea heard the tell-tale clicking of a woman's heels against the marbled floor moments before she shifted from the instrument she was playing to face the intruder.

Imagine her surprise, a pleasant one if she's being honest, when she discovered a certain heiress standing few feet away and looking so damn adorably nervous. It took all her will-power not to giggle out loud. No, that would be extremely rude.

" **Can I help you?"** She repeated her question, head tilted to the side.

Finally, Jade snapped out of her self-induced reverie but only for her to stutter in reply. "Uhh, I uhh," she cleared her throat to gather her composure but only managed a single word out. "Lipstick."

"Lipstick?" The corner of Althea's lips began to twitch but she held her amusement back. After all, this woman was Pearl's future sister-in-law; she couldn't antagonize a client's relative now, could she? "And what about.. 'Lipsticks', Miss? Do they bother you so?" Her own play of words had Althea's poker face on the verge of crumbling.

Now she could see Batchi and Wila's influence on her. Damn them.

Jade, bless her adorable as a newborn pup yet clueless soul, mirrored Althea's head tilt. The apple of the Tanchingco's eyes had no idea what Althea was talking about. She was only asking for her lipstick, right? Granted, she could've been more articulate but still. "Huh?" She uttered out, feeling slightly dumb for not understanding what Althea meant. Jade shook her head. "Nevermind. Uhm, I came back to find my lipstick. It's an Estée Lauder and the last shade of pink they have.." She absentmindedly bit her lower lip, starting to dart her eyes from the dimly-lit function hall and completely missing the way Althea's immediately focused at the action.

Althea realized she was royally screwed, a wry grin spreading on her lips before she fished the lipstick she had found earlier. It seemed like someone― may it be a god or just some bored cherub with a stupid arrow― wanted to fuck with her head.

"Here. Is this yours?" The femme lesbian fished the cosmetic out of her purse and dangled it in front of the heiress. A delighted squeal left Jade's lips and she moved to make a grab for it with both delicate hands.

It was a thoughtless action. An impulse. And by giving into it, her slender digits were now clasped around Althea's.

The next thing they sure knew, _something_ akin to electricity flowed through their veins.

A spark?

No, it seemed more than that.

Light mocha eyes met pitch black orbs. They held their gazes, searching for answers to puzzling questions. Answers they're not sure if they're ready for. Again, the magnetic pull they had felt during the wedding rehearsal was stronger than ever. Jade could only watch with wide-eyed wonder as Althea closed her eyes with a smile on her tempting lips.

Wait.

Tempting?

"Whoa whoa whoa," Jade muttered out loud, eyes still fixated on Althea but the crimson flush across her defined cheeks were pronounced. "What's going on?" She shifted on the balls of her feet, a sign that there was a nervous wreck going inside her mind. _The fact that you're still holding her hand doesn't help one bit, yes?_ A voice in her head cackled gleefully. Jade hastily curled her fingers slowly, as if to capture the woman's warmth, before she pulled away.

Althea's eyes fluttered open then she grinned slyly. "Relax," she cooed in a soothing manner, leaning once again but this time, she only did it to remove a wayward rose petal from Jade's perfectly styled curls. "See? This. It was distracting." Althea held the petal close to her lips then blew it away, keeping her mouth pursed as she returned her gaze back to the heiress.

Jade was sure she felt her heartbeat stop for a few seconds. "Oh." was her breathy reply, a shaky chuckle escaping and her eyes were darting to anything but the woman in front of her. Althea joined her laughter, though her laugh was full of genuine mirth. "I just thought you.." _Stop! Don't you even_ dare _continue what you're about to say._ "Nevermind. But thank you. For, you know, the petal and finding my lipstick."

"You're welcome." Althea nodded, all smiles and dark eyes sparkling for something Jade could not decipher. The heiress got her answer when she saw Althea's grin melted into a mischievous smirk. "Though I don't think we've officially met earlier. I'm Althea, by the way. Althea Guevarra."

Face.

Fucking.

Palm.

Jade literally had to curl her hand into a fist mid-air before she could smack her face due to her flightiness. Seriously. She took a deep breath then closed her eyes; she could also feel the burning sensation on the tips of her ears. Not good. She's most definitely blushing so hard right now. "Jade Tanchingco." She choked out.

"I know that. You were the woman of the hour, despite Pearl and Gab's upcoming wedding. The precious jewel of the family, or so I've heard." Althea shrugged while she made sure she wouldn't leave something before grabbing her purse from the piano bench. "See you around, Jade." She winked saucily at the young Tanchingco then started to saunter away.

"Wait!"

* * *

Batchi ran a slightly calloused hand across her face. The day was over; the rehearsal went well, Althea found a straight woman to lust after for and she was coming home to her family. Despite her exhaustion, a winning smile broke through her charming features.

Her family. By gods, the butch lesbian thanked all the Power That Be for bringing them into her life. Abby and Marinelle were the light she needed in her life. There was a pep in her step whenever she thought of them. A random fist bump to anyone she saw― most of the time it was Leo or Althea to be honest― because Batchi _The Fucking Bomb_ Luna didn't do hugs unless it was really called for.

No.

She's a badass.

Except when it came her babies. Marinelle was the apple of her eye. She would do anything for the kid. When 'Nelle called her 'Daddy' for the first time, she never thought she could be any happier. Abby? She was Batchi's world. That's that.

But she's still a badass.

Even Althea said so.

Batchi nodded to herself and pushed the door to their home open. She was too tired to even notice why it wasn't locked. Bespectacled eyes were fixed on the ground, silently kicking her shoes off then glanced up and expecting Abby waiting for her by the stairs.

She was right, in a way.

Abby was sprawled on top of the stair's steps, legs spread, and a man butt-naked between them.

" **What the fuck?** "

* * *

"Wait!" It took a moment for Jade to get her bearings back then her beautiful aristocratic features morphed into one of indignation. She whirled around and followed Althea with long and purposed strides. "Just wait a minute. Did you just imply that I'm a spoiled brat?"

Spoiled.

Jade was used to that term. _They're just jealous_ , her Mama would say. _People like them want the life you have. Perfect. Just like you._ To her credit, Jade only took those words with a grain of salt. She was _not_ rich― her Dada and family were. Somehow, coming from Althea it hurt more than those other times.

Althea stopped on her tracks but didn't turn around. "I didn't say that," she said calmly, knowing that if she tried to defend herself aggressively, she would lose the connection she sought from the Tanchingco's. And Jade. That's one connection Althea wanted to explore first. "You're jumping to the wrong conclusion here. What I said was that― you're an important member on your family." She expelled a soft breath from her lips then continued on her way.

Her control was slowly slipping.

The sound of heels against the floor continued to follow her, albeit in a slower pace.

 _Help. Me. God._

They were outside of the venue and a good twenty metres away from her trusty CR-V when Althea felt a soft hand around her wrist.

Pleasant shivers ran down her spine.

"Althea…" She could feel Jade's breath against her nape. She was _that_ close, and Althea was about to turn around and throw the caution to the wind when Jade's next words hit her.

" **Can we be friends?** "

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaaand CUT! LUH! Hahahaha. So, to everyone who still give two-shits on this story, thank you! It took a while before I found my muse to write this chapter (Jack Daniel's, thank you so much for the extra push tonight awoo!).**

 **Detailed reviews are MOST welcome! Also criticism. You can also throw tomatoes at me until GMA properly acknowledge RaStro as THE LOVETEAM OF THE YEAR. Sooo yeah. Unlimited tomatoes for everyone, yay!**


End file.
